


A Wee Dilemma

by cascaded_onion



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bra has an accident, Family, Gen, Short & Sweet, Vegeta and his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascaded_onion/pseuds/cascaded_onion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is minding Bra at Capsule Corps while Bulma is working when an unexpected problem arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wee Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, cascaded_onion here (^.^) 
> 
> This my first fanfic, so sorry for any errors. Please feel free to comment and point out any mistakes :)  
> Any help is much appreciated (^o^)/ 
> 
> Enjoy! ~ cascaded_onion

“Daddy, I need to pee!”

Vegeta sighed as he looked down at his four year old daughter. “Are you sure you can’t hold it in till we get home, Bra?”

“No, I need to go now!”

“Alright, alright. Why don’t we go and ask mommy?” Vegeta took his daughter's small hand as they walked towards Bulma, who was currently engaged in a very intense debate with some plump arrogant business men.

“Hey women – “Vegeta was cut off abruptly by Bulma holding up her hand, silencing him.  

“Not now Vegeta, I’ve got to see this deal through.” Bulma hissed in a tone that left no room for argument.

Vegeta knew that tone, it was like when he tried to get her to fix the Gravity Chamber and she was busy, but he pressed on anyway. “Bra needs to go to the bathroom”.

“Then take her. What’s stopping you?” Bulma replied sharply, giving Vegeta a glare that killed any hope of discussion and then she turned away from him.

Vegeta grunted in defeat and turned to his daughter. “Well then princess, let’s get you to a bathroom.” Scooping Bra up into his arms, he walked in a long, decisive stride to where he’d seen a toilet sign.

“Daddy, hurry!” Bra said, squirming like a gecko’s tail in his arms.

“Yes, yes. Try hold on Bra. You’re a saiyan princess, ok?” Vegeta said.

Vegeta stopped in front of two large, white doors. One was labelled ‘Male’, while the other was labelled ‘Female’.  

Vegeta exhaled slowly through his mouth. _Now what?_ He thought to himself. _Where’s the door that says one male and one female? If I go in the male toilet she could be freaked out, and it’s smelly and dirty… That leaves the female toilet._

Vegetas train of thought trailed off and he grimaced remembering the last time he had made the mistake of walking into a female toilet. The shrieks which had followed, as well as accusations of being a pervert had not been pleasant to say the least.

“This stupid planet and its customs and rules” He muttered to himself.

“Daddy, I can’t hold it in much longer! Hurry!” Bra shrieked. 

Vegeta jiggled Bra on his hip as his mind worked in overdrive to find a solution to his problem.

_I suppose I could just get her to go to the bathroom by herself._ Vegeta thought, but he shot down that idea as soon as it formed. Not only would Bra probably not be able to manage, but even if she was ok with it, Bulma would give him a huge lecture about leaving their daughter on her own, he should try to be a “responsible parent” after all.

Vegeta also considered just flying back home, but realised that that might not be such a good idea. Having a mid-flight accident wouldn’t be very nice. 

Vegeta was about to grit his teeth and brave the female toilet (and maybe blast anyone who screamed), when he remembered seeing a wheelchair toilet opposite the main entrance.

Mentally patting himself on the back for quick thinking, Vegeta hurriedly set off towards the entrance.

“Just hold on for a little bit longer, Bra. We’re almost there.” He said to his daughter who had now gone a funny shade of red.   

As Vegeta walked, he was internally fuming. _This wouldn’t even be an issue if I was a woman. I could’ve just walked straight into the female toilet with my daughter and it would’ve been easy. So much for progress!_ Vegeta thought, as he struggled to think of one building in the city which had gender neutral toilets nice enough to take your child to.

He continued his mental grumbling about how unfairly society was wired towards women looking after children and pretty much ignoring any fathers who shared caregiving as well how stupid it was compared to planet Vegeta right up until he reached the bathroom door.   

Vegeta pushed the wheelchair toilets door open with his shoulder and was about to put Bra down, when he felt a damp warmth spreading out across his hip.

Bras face had been scrunched up in a look of concentration. She now wore a look of relief.

Swearing, Vegeta decided that he was going to pummel a certain black haired idiot during their sparring session today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what did you think? :3 ~cascaded_onion (hush no more tears now) \\(^.^#)


End file.
